Incineroar
Incineroar, also known as the Heel Pokémon, is a Pokémon from the Pokémon series. In the anime, it was voiced by Toru Sakurai. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, it was voiced by the late . In the English versions for both, it was voiced by H.D. Quinn. Biography ''Pokémon'' Incineroar is a dual Fire/Dark-type Pokémon, and is the final evolved form of Litten, the Fire-type starter of the Alola region. Incineroar's Ability is Blaze that increases its Attack and Special Attack statistics by 50% when using a Fire-type move so long as it has a third or less of its Hit Points remaining. Incineroar's Hidden Ability is Intimidate, which decreases the opponent's Attack by one stage whenever Incineroar enters a battle. Incineroar has both a signature move and signature Z-Move. In Incineroar's case, it can learn Darkest Lariat, which can be converted into Malicious Moonsault as long as it holds Incinium Z. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Incineroar makes its Super Smash Bros. debut in Ultimate, where it was the last character revealed for the main game excluding DLC. It is a heavy-based character with the slowest moving speed out of the fighters and is tied 6th with Charizard as the heaviest character. Its attacks are based on popular wrestling moves, some of which have high launching value. Alongside its egotistical ego, Incineroar tends to pose whenever it hits an opponent. ''Pokémon'' Anime Incineroar appears in the Pokémon Sun and Moon anime series under the ownership of the Masked Royal A.K.A Professor Kukui who uses it for Battle Royal competitions. Appearance Incineroar is a muscular, bipedial, feline Pokémon. It has predominantly red fur with a black head, muzzle, stripes, and shoulders, as well as a gray torso that resembles a tank top. It has bright green eyes with yellow scleras, sharp teeth and claws, and a fiery belt. Personality Incineroar has a violent, egotistical and selfish nature. Known for its deadly battle talent, this Pokémon is known to not take orders from its own trainer and can even attack the enemy trainer, but it seeks out strong opponents, gets motivated by a pumped crowd, and adores the love of children and Pokémon. Trivia *Incineroar is the 727th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Incineroar initially received criticism from fans before it was officially revealed as it was assumed to be a dual Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon, a strongly disliked trend among Fire-type starters. Dustin Kemp of The Inquisitr called Incineroar's eventual reveal a brilliant trolling maneuver by GameFreak. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Decidueye was originally considered to be the playable Pokémon from Sun and Moon, but director Masahiro Sakurai decided to go with Incineroar instead. External links *Incineroar in Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrestlers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Hostile Species Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Egotist Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Servant of Hero Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful